The Daughter
by hells
Summary: voldemort is a looney...but he has chosen draco to get his long lost daughter back!who is she???sum dm/hg tension! chap 7 now up!!! pls pls R
1. dracos mission

The death eaters stood in a circle waiting for their master to arrive. With a faint popping noise Lord Voldemort appeared in the centre of the ring. A small brunette death eater ran forward to great him, "hello sir!" he babbled excitedly. Voldemort ignored him and stomped around the circle eyeing his servants. He was suddenly distracted by a clicking noise coming from behind, he swirved to see Colin Creevey taking pictures of him. "over here voldemort, to the left! Its your best angle!! You give off that mysterious air on camera its brilliant! Dennis will love these!" Voldemort raised his wand and Colin backed away certain that he was about to die. But then Voldemort put one hand on his hip and struck a pose – he looked like a fairy – and grinned menacingly. "really? I thought my best side was the right!" colin began clicking away happily.  
  
Voldemort then looked around him at the confused and slightly scared death eaters and snapped out of it. "Now, I have news for you. Now that I have human form I am able to do something I have previously been unable to do." Murmurs broke out in the crowd and one small boy gasped "are you finally going to kill Potter?" Vlodemort turned around and glared at the boy "well luscious your son is rather bold. Would he be so bold as to assist me in my task?" Luscious looked very proud and shoved his son forward. "Hey, don't poke me dad! Am I gonna kill him? Am I?!" he started bouncing up and down excitedly on the spot. Voldemort took a step back alarmed and put a hand on the boys head "Malfoy stop that. I feel dizzy now… has anyone got any parecitamel???" Draco stopped immediately and grinned, "so, what are we going to do?" he ran off a list on his fingers of how he could kill him most of them involving a sausage and a fishing hook. When Draco explained how he would make a robe out of exploding snap cards and make harry wear it so he exploded off into space and showered them all with bits of Potter confetti. Voldemort paused as he pictured it and made a mental note to remember that one for later.  
  
" No boy I am going to get my daughter back!" A stunned silence lay heavily in the air and Malfoy paled. "daughter master… I never knew you had a daughter!" Voldemort blinked as he came out of the day dream he was having of he and his beloved skipping through the fields his black cloak blowing in the wind… her dark hood covered with daisies. " What? Oh, yes you are knew to the gang aren't you? Well, she has curly hair and rather large teeth… though I could soon take care of those… and she is incredibly clever – she could multiply at the age of 3 months! Ahhh, yes and I do believe she attends hogwarts!" Malfoy racked his brains trying to recall any Slytherins that fit the discription. " I am afraid to say that she was adopted when she was 1 ½. I never knew who the mother was… but she went to live with blasted muggles, poor child! And now I MUST retrieve her…now!" Malfoy still couldn't recall anyone in his house like that…but they wouldn't be in any other house would they? No, he assured himself.  
  
" so, who is she, what is her name?" voldemort screwed up his face in concentration "err… ummm… let me think… I think it began with a….no not a…h? yes H. Hamine…Herry…Hallis…I don't know I really cant remember!" Luscious grew angry at this point and yelled "how do you expect my son to find this girl If you cant remember her name???" Voldemort thought about this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and saying "I don't know do I? Why do I always have to know stuff? Figure it out yourselves for a change you stupid bumheads!!!" and with that he turned around and disapperated. All the deatheaters began talking at once. Then all of a sudden Voldemort apperated again and said in a sheepish tone " Sorry I forgot… Creevey could you give me a copy of those pictures?" and he then disapperated…again. 


	2. who is the mystery daughter?

Draco went to bed that night and lay awake thinking about who this daughter of his master is. "right lets review this little description of her…she curly hair…big teeth…clever. Hmmm…I cant think of a single Slytherin that matches that. I'll keep an eye out at breakfast." He continued to rack his brains for a Slytherin girl of Voldermorts description but without luck. Eventually he feel into a deep dreamy sleep where he dreamt about his ingenious ways of How To Kill Potter, and even came up with a new one which involved Harry stuck to the floor with magical gum and Draco bouncing up and down on a pogo stick – with an extra sharp end – on Harry's chest. Hahahahaha…he would have to write that one down when he woke up.  
  
At breakfast that morning Draco sat next to Pansy staring eagerly around the table trying to find the Daughter, suddenly, a large pair of blue eyes met his on the other end of the binoculars. He jumped back in fright. "Dracey, darling why are you wearing those binoculars at breakfast?" Pansy fluttered her heavily mascara-ed eyelashes at Draco looked at him with her best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Draco thought she looked rather like a baboon which had been tested on in a make-up testing laboratory and had – as a result of all those chemicals – been physically deformed to look like…that. He shuddered at the creature sitting expectantly in front of him. Think quickly or she might get suspicious! Suspicious? Of course she's going to be suspicious! You're wearing binoculars indoors you prat! "Pansy…sweetie…I was simply trying to get a close up of your…beautiful…face!" he then forced himself to give her a kiss on the cheek for effect. She seemed to believe it and so she left the breakfast table a happy…yet stupid…girl.  
  
Draco made his way down to potions, his favourite lesson – he so enjoyed watching his Snape torment the stupid little Dream Team (as some liked to call them…he preferred the Nightmare Pair plus Bucktooth Brainiac.) Brainiac? Big teeth? Hmm…sounds familiar! He couldn't quite put his finger on it though so he pushed it from his mind. Keep looking for Voldies daughter…she could be anywhere…in Slytherin. He slid down into his seat next to some Brainy Slytherin he didn't know the name of – but then who cares?? They help you get a good grade and that was good enough for him! Just as he settled down and began practising his best smirk in a pocket mirror he carried everywhere with him, The Dream Team Plus Bucktooth Brainiac sidled in spotted him and all plastered on matching glares. They must have practiced that! His smirk grew as he pictured them with a rag doll as him saying "ready, one two three…GLARE!" he quickly looked in the mirror…perfect. Just then Potter tripped over some stupid Gryffindor's bag and fell flat on his back… ahhhh, now all I need is some bubble gum and a pogo stick. But just then Snape walked in so he went back to getting out his pencils and eyeing up possible candidates to be The Daughter. Still nothing though, so he got down to working through his uneventful potions lesson…the highlight being when Weasel put in a wrong ingredient and his nose grew so big you couldn't see his face…but Draco could guess it would be red as a tomato.  
  
That evening he went to the library to continue writing his book of How To Kill Harry Potter. He felt someone trip over him and reluctantly he glanced up from his book to see who the clumsy thing was. He looked down to see Granger in a heap on the floor, looking more of a mess than he could ever hope to see. Draco grinned in delight and, as she angrily brushed a curly piece of hair from her eyes he stopped, "…she has curly hair…". His mind was whirring crazily in a desperate panic: No way…she couldn't be Voldemorts…this is so not happening…argghh!!!! Draco grabbed Hermione by the arm, heaved her up easily and pushed her up against the library wall. She stared at him with confusion in her big chocolate coloured eyes and then fear set in. She was trapped in a deserted library with her enemy and he's got her squashed against the wall and …she struggled and wriggled against his grip but he had a tight hold on her…there's nothing she could do about it. Damn. Draco looked at the frightened girl beneath his iron grip, and remembered the small scrap of paper that Voldemort had sent him after lunch on which he had recited what his daughter should look like, it had quite a few scribble marks so he couldn't exactly be sure but it had said a lot of things that his master seemed sure of, and it had even come with a tiny little photo of a baby girl at three months in a little black baby grove and cloak with a badge on it saying "Best Dad" and it had written beneath it " Because he will rule the world" presumably written in by Voldemort himself. He ran a mental check through the list  
  
Brown eyes – check  
  
Curly/bushy hair – check  
  
Big front teeth – check (well she used to have them till she got them shrunk)  
  
Golden/brown hair – check  
  
Pale skin – check  
  
Reasonably small ears – hmm…kinda – check  
  
A black dummy with a little bow on – what?!  
  
Oh, and a small birthmark in the shape of a diamond on her stomach somewhere –err…maybe  
  
But by now Malfoy was positive it was her. Oh, Merlin!!! Voldemorts daughter was a Gryffindor??? He looked at her once more to make sure, her pale legs could be seen showing where her robe ended, and her bushy golden brown hair was tucked behind quite small ears, and her big brown eyes were staring quizzically at him. Only one way to make sure…  
  
He pinned her arms behind her back with one hand and with the other he pulled open the front of her robe. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to pull free, but he wasn't about to let her go – hell no! he needed to make sure because this was just too much! His eyes searched her chest and stomach looking for the mark – the thing that would let him know that she was the daughter of his master. Just below her bra – which, Draco noticed was very pretty and very…full – was a small diamond shaped mark. He gasped and loosened his grip on Hermione, who without hesitation did up her robe. So, it was true – the mudblood was not really a mudblood – she was in-fact as pure as they come and daughter to his masterful master. Wow. He had completely forgotten about the embarrassed looking girl behind him who was trying to collect up her books and hide the bruise Draco had just caused her. Then he turned around and grabbed her wrist, " don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Understand?" Hermione winced as he held her already bruised writs painfully tight. "yes. But, Draco? How did you know about my birth mark?" he turned and looked at her, this would be a great time to deliver one of those amazingly corny lines like "I know more than you think" or, " There are many things I know about you." And so on, errr…I'll just settle for a: " don't ask. Just listen, I wont call you mudblood anymore." Ahhh…smooth Draco, just give her a little clue. Unfortunately Hermione took it the wrong way. "so you see my bra and suddenly we're on personal terms – is that it!" He smirked at her and simply replied, "no." before turning on his heel and leaving the library. Wow, you are so smooth you could beat silk in a smooth competition! Just then his How To Kill Potter book hit him in the back of the head, ow! Stupid cow Granger! That hurt! And he picked it up and stomped out.  
  
That night in his bed something in his head clicked. "Holy Crap!" he said out loud, granger is Voldemorts daughter! 


	3. teeny little Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: O.K. this disclaimer goes for every single chapter in the thing. I Own Nothing. In fact, the only thing I own is a tiny little weird teddy that I got given to me when I was born (it's pink and it rattles). J.K. Rowling on the other hand owns lots. Lots being the entire lot of characters that I have "borrowed" for this fanfiction, the books that the characters truly belong to and…all the mountains of money that comes with owning the books. I still own nothing. She also gets the imagination as well…life isso unfair. In fact life kinda sucks most of the time, but I won't get into my life story if you don't sue me or anything like that O.K.? Good. Now you can carry on reading. And don't forget to review!! I need some reviews here!!! 


	4. confrontations and a back ache

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling tired and achy. She heaved herself out of bed, and suddenly with a groan she recalled the previous nights events. Oh, my God. I was attacked by Ferret Boy – hell he was strong – and…oh, Jesus, he saw me in my bra! What am I gonna do?? Arrgghh! And how the bloody hell did he know about my birthmark? Weird. She walked passed Lavender and Parvati's beds, giving them each a kick to get them up and was greeted with an "OWW!" from Lavender and a "geroffame!" from Parvati. She grinned and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Down stairs in the great hall Hermione was trying to look like she was listening to Ron and Harry's yacking on about Quidditch whilst staring at Malfoy. He had just received a letter from a bird she had never seen before. He hurriedly shoved the letter in his robe and left the breakfast table heading out of the Great Hall. "erm…much as I'd love to stay and hear you two going on about who bought what broomstick and whether it was worth selling their house for I have to go and…"she trailed off desperately thinking of a good excuse, "Study?" Ron chipped in looking bored and completely amazed that she had lasted that long listening to their "Quidditch Talk". Hermione nodded and hurried out of the Hall to find Malfoy. She could hear Harry gasping in the background, "He even sold his pants???!". She laughed at this, but then remembered what she was going to do and abruptly stopped.  
  
Malfoy silently stepped in to an empty classroom to read his letter. It was in unfamiliar handwriting and the "Dear" was spelt wrong so he assumed it was good old Voldie. Just as he tore open the letter that would tell him what to do now he knew whom his masters Long-Lost daughter was, he heard the footsteps of someone trying to go unnoticed. Hard Luck, he could hear them. He grinned, keeping his back to the intruder, I'll just stay here and wait for them to come right in and then I'll pounce! Hahahaha! He thought. But it was Draco's turn for a bit of Hard Luck as whoever it was jumped on him first.  
  
Draco stumbled at the full weight of this person as they flung themselves on to his poor unsuspecting back. " What the Hell…" he attempted to grab for his wand but it had dropped out of his pocket and he couldn't bend over to get it…because of the massive lump clinging hold of his neck and trying to get a free piggyback ride. He then resorted to trying to fling them off him, but all that did was make him look like he was trying to do some kind of unheard of dance that involved bobbing your head, stepping from side to side and doing little jump/hops every now and again. Then he felt the weight being lifted from him, he sighed in relief, but stopped abruptly as he was now chained by invisible thread to the stone wall. " Damn." He muttered under his breath, not just because he was chained to the wall by invisible thread, but also because he had an itchy nose and couldn't scratch it. It then occurred to Draco to see who had done this to him. He looked up and, to his annoyance, Hermione Granger gazing at him with a very satisfied grin. " Right, now you're sitting comfortably…I want you to tell me everything." He stared at her, a deep frown set in his face, I'll have to tell her! Nooo…what will my master do? Ahh, wheres my letter? What if it was saying something terrible that she really shouldn't see? And God, my nose really, really itches right now. " Err…what's everything? My life story or just a detailed account of the past week." Draco decided to play dumb, mainly because it annoyed her immensely. " Don't get smart arsey with me Malfoy. How did you know about my birth-mark? How much do you know exactly? Why did you need to see it anyway? You know…everything." She shrugged now staring intensely at the boy in front of her…you are so lucky he didn't hear you. He could have wacked you into oblivion in a second. " Well, how much do you know Granger?" Grrr…He was getting annoying, answering questions with questions – what was he hiding? "No Malfoy, that's not fair! You have to tell me first, after all…you are the one chained to the wall." She replied angrily. Draco sighed, he really, really, really needed to scratch his nose by now. Aha…I'll do a deal with her! "Well Granger…if you scratch my nose I'll tell you something." He looked up at Granger willing her to agree. She momentarily lost her composition but quickly regained it, thought still looking vaguely freaked out. " Fine, but I won't do it for long." She then awkwardly lent forward and scratched his nose. He let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed up again as he realised he now had to betray his master. " Right Granger, you know that your not muggle-born, right?" Her eyes grew wide and for a minute he thought that she didn't even know that, but then she nodded her head. " Yeah, but how do you know?" to which Draco shook his head and continued. " Well, I've told you something…now unchain me." She shot him a dangerous glare but he knew that she would keep her word. She waved her wand impatiently and he felt his arms fall to his sides. " Good, now go away." He grumbled as he scooped up his letter. Noticing that she hadn't gone yet he flicked his recently retrieved wand at her and sent her hurtling out the room, and the door slammed shut. Draco sat back down to read his letter. It read:  
  
Deer Draco,  
  
You said you found her? Great!! Bring her to the next meeting…umm, I'll let yoo do it how yoo want to. Give her anything she wants and don't hurt her – unless completely nesasary. I made up a victory dance last night for yoo deatheeters to do. It's reelly good – it's got a bit of ballet in it and everything. See you soon ( and my daughter! Hooray!)  
  
1 Hugs and Kisses  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Xxx  
  
The next meeting was in two days time. Draco glanced down at the badly spelt letter and sighed…don't hurt her unless completely necessary, eh? Well, it will be necessary…of course!! Hahaha. He shook his head, slightly disturbed that he had just mentally laughed, but soon got over it and left the classroom to go to the library to plan how he was going to capture Granger without her little friends getting in the way. It was going to be pretty tricky, but, he thought…very fun! 


	5. the ceremony

Harry, Ron and Hermione got on with life as usual over the next day ( usual being getting into loads of trouble, finding out some dark secret about someone, visiting Harry's criminal Godfather…and playing Quidditch well, Ron and Harry played anyway). Hermione refused to tell them about her little meetings with Malfoy as she doubted she would get past the first sentence – " Erm…Malfoy attacked me in the library and it turns out that…" – before they would have blown their tops apon hearing that name and gone off to kill him. Which would have been fine with her except that he knew stuff that he wasn't supposed to and she needed to know how. Also there was the tiny fact that Ron and Harry didn't know that she was adopted and wouldn't take it too lightly that Malfoy knew before they did. Not good. So she kept it to herself and carried on studying for her next exam…even though it wasn't for another 6 months (that loony Voldemort side of her shining through I see!).  
  
She was in the library, a book lay open on the table but she didn't even know what it was about! She hadn't given it a glimpse. She was busy thinking about Malfoy as she usually was given the past events. God, I could kill him…well I couldn't but I could damn well try! How the HELL did he know…when will he tell me? A sudden thought passed into her head that made her heart skip a beat – what if he knows who my real parents are? But she gave it a kick up the as out of her head and carried on daydreaming about the many possible ways Malfoy could have found out about her. She was so busy laughing about one insane idea that had just popped into her head she didn't hear the door almost silently open and close again. Nor did she hear the soft pad of footsteps approaching her – and she obviously hadn't cleaned her ears that morning because she couldn't even hear when a certain blond boy lift his wand and whisper the curse he had looked up that morning. It was called "Laviandras" and he had practised it in his dorm room on Crabbe and Goyle. All he had to do was point his wand at Granger, mutter the words Lavia under his breath and she would be out cold until he cast the "Sardnaival" spell which would wake her. He almost felt sorry for her…she was going to get one hell of a shock when she woke up and found out who her dad was. Well, he almost felt sorry for her anyway. He couldn't help but feel excited just thinking about the look on her face… he would have to get Colin to take a couple of his photos. This had better work…mind you – if it worked on those two heffalumps of wizards then it should work on the smallish girl in front of me. He pointed his wand at the back of her neck as the spell had instructed and whispered as quietly but clearly as he could, "Lavia". A turquoise light flew soundlessly out of the end of his wand and hit Hermione. She felt a cold, but quite soft feeling hit her on the back of the neck. " Ow! What the…" but before she could finish, to Draco's relief she had collapsed into a heap on the floor. He ran forward and checked her pulse to make sure he hadn't killed her or anything. She was breathing. Good. He glanced up at the book she was reading – "carrots, hairbrushes, socks – anyone can be you friend!" Weird! Wonder why she was reading that? I didn't even know these kind of books existed. He flung the book on the floor and scribbled a note with his wand, that he had charmed to do Grangers handwriting, saying gone to Hogsmeade – don't worry about me. Need to buy some study books. Bye! Meet you later. Love Hermione xxx. He added the kisses for extra authenticity. You're just too good at this Draco he told himself as he flung Hermione over his shoulder and trudged towards the door. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and Hermione, another one he'd learnt in the morning (He has been busy!). He made it outside and waited for Lucios to arrive. He took Hermione off his shoulder and plonked her on the ground impatiently. Where is he? He is never late? He checked his watch. 11:43 pm. Five minutes late. Damn. Just as he started to whistle a random song that cut through the Winter darkness a familiar popping sound came and a dark hooded figure apperated in front of Draco's eyes. "Hi dad, what took you?" He asked looking up as the hooded figure pulled back his hood to reveal his dad's pale face. " Well son, you know what Voldemort's like! He kept on wanting me to go over the dance he wants us to do. Says it's got to be perfect for his baby girl. Anyhow, you want to be more polite when speaking to your father." He glared down at his son. Draco muttered a sarcastic "sorry" and Lucios was just about to have a go at him when his eyes drifted over to the lump dressed in a Hogwarts robe lying silently in a heap on the grass. "That's her? Are you sure?" Lucios looked up cautiously at his son before looking back down at the girl. "Her badge says Gryffindor! You better not have been mixing with her sort. Always thought they were better than us Slytherins. I'm sure Voldemort will be most disappointed." Draco just kept nodding and staring at the floor. He wanted to just hurry up and get to the ceremony – it sounded like fun (apart from the dance that is). He could hear his fathers voice saying something about what spell he must have used to get her to go unconscious. Finally Lucios said "Merlin, look at the time! Lets get going then." He looked expectantly at Draco and Draco realised that he wanted him to carry Granger. He sighed heavily and pulled her up onto his shoulder. He held his dads arm and with a small pop they disaperated.  
  
They arrived suddenly in a dark place. The only source of light was from a blazing fire in the centre of a circle. The circle was made up of cloaked people eagerly awaiting the arrival of The Daughter. When Draco came out from behind his father, Voldemort swept forward grinning his distorted face off. "Ooh, lets have a look at her!" He squealed as he tugged her off of Dracos shoulder. Tears came to his eyes and he drew a pink flowered hanky from within the depths of his cloak and blew his crooked nose loudly. " Oh, she is the one! I can tell just by the way she sleeps! Come on Colin – I feel a camera moment coming on!" Colin rushed forward camera in hand and began taking picture after picture of Voldemort and his Daughter reunited at last. Voldemort handed her back to Malfoy and glided into the centre of the circle. " Ahem! Let the ceremony begin! As you know my Daughter will be tied to that stake over there. She will then be stripped of her uniform and given a whole new wardrobe – different shades of black robes should do. I want the special edition Dark Mark to be prepared and the dancers to assume their places. Lets get this party started!!!" He roared and followed it by a loud WAHOO!! As he skipped back over to Draco, who was now alone with Hermione as his father had gone off to check a dance step with another death eater. " Erm…Voldie?" Draco asked cautiously,  
  
"Yes boy? You know you shall be rewarded for this! Will a lifetimes supply of Chocolate Frogs do?" asked Voldemort, looking up dreamy eyed from his newly found daughter. "That would be great. But I don't think she'll like all this much-" Draco started but was cut off by the Dark Lord asking concernedly, "Won't she? Why not?" And when Draco saw the apprehension in his master's face he shook his head and sort of smiled, "Don't worry – she'll be fine." And he set off to tie Hermione to the black and green stake that was prepared for her.  
  
Once she was tied securely Voldemort made music come out of thin air and pushed Draco forward so he could mutter the words "Sardia" The words that would awaken her from her sleep. The land was silent. Some death eaters even stopped breathing (although these people went very red after a while). Slowly her eyes flickered open. Hermione went to rub her eyes with her hand, and suddenly realised that she couldn't move it. She looked down and saw that she was bound tightly to a stake. Her now wide eyes scanned her audience, a sea of Death Eaters smiled back at her. She saw Draco's cold smirk as she opened her mouth and – to Voldemorts horror – let out an extremely loud "AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	6. time to tell

…"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" There was a stunned silence that echoed around the circle of Death Eaters. " Sweet …" Voldemort looked questioningly at Draco, "Granger - Hermione." Draco replied figuring that he didn't know her name. "Sweet Hermione, what is the matter??? Would you have preferred the stake to be a different colour?" he stared distraught at the frightened figure in front of him. She looked back at him horrified, " sweet? SWEET??! Who do you think you are? I'm tied to a god damn stake here in front of a pile of Death Eaters making prats of themselves doing strange dances – god only knows what you may try to do to me! I've just found out that Malfoy is truly a Death Eater – not that that's a massive surprise, there is no-one for miles around except you and your gang of freaks! My throat hurts from screaming and I haven't started revising for my school exam yet!" she stopped and gasped for breath. Voldemort stood in front of her – his hair standing on end and his face frozen in a look of shock. He finally managed to mutter to Draco, "She is very err…opinionated isn't she?" to which Draco only smirked. The Death Eaters began dancing again, Voldemort started to hurry around getting the clothes ready for his Daughter and Draco stood smirking at the fire feeling very satisfied with the outcome of this evening. Hopefully Voldie would realise what a pain Granger was and decide he didn't really want a daughter any way. After about 10 minutes Hermione cleared her throat loudly – "AHEM!" every eye in the circle turned to stare at her – except for Magatha Breech who was blind so looked off in some obscure direction hoping it was the right one – Hermione suddenly looked embarrassed. " Well, aren't you going to…kill me? Presumably that is what you intended to do." Everyone just carried on staring at her.  
  
Voldemort stopped flicking a piece of dust of the special robes and smiled at her, "Kill? No, no dear-" Hermione glared at him, "-Hermione, you see I have something to tell you. I'm your-" but before he could finish Draco yelled "No! You can't just do it like that –as enjoyable as it would be to watch – you have to explain it all properly…how about later?" Voldemort stopped for a moment and appeared to be thinking though Draco doubted if he ever thought. Finally he nodded contentedly and turned back to his Death Eaters, " Guys, can you give her the robes? I don't like the ones she's got on – far too…cheap looking. Go on then!" He shoved them forward grabbing Creve back so he could discuss when the photos should be taken. With a loud crack Hermione was stripped to her underwear. " What the…? Couldn't you have warned me about this I could have worn better knickers at least!" She complained as they zapped a bin out of no-where and chucked her Gryffindor robes into it. "Hey – you can't do that! What will I wear?" They ignored her moaning – except for Draco who glared up at her and muttered, " Shut your trap idiot – don't forget whom you're talking to here." She shot him a murderous look and then looked down at herself, realised that her worst enemy was talking pointedly to her chest and turned the kind of red that could challenge the colour of a tomato. Draco doubled over in hysterics at her face and gasped, " You look like Dumbledore has just walked in on you and Ron while you were-" And then she screamed at him to shut up, which he did – but only because he had the feeling that his life time supply of chocolate frogs could be in jeopardy if he carried on. "Listen Granger – old Voldie's got something to tell you…and I would tell you now but I would so love to see the look on your face when he announces it in around- oh, five minutes." He smirked at the inquisitive look on Hermione's face.  
  
She was distracted though by the little cloaked men attaching a black robe to her. She stared at it in awe. It was black as night with long green serpents twirling round the base and sleeve ends. The tongues of the serpents were silver as were the markings. In the centre of the robe were the words DD in silver that were written beautifully in italics. She noticed in the corner that there was an old looking badge saying "Support Voldemort" or something similar – she couldn't quite read it. Voldemort stepped forward and zapped her hair into braids woven with silver and green thread. All the Death Eaters breathed a loud sigh of appreciation like they were at a firework display. Malfoy muttered something under his breath but he couldn't deny that she looked amazing. Voldemort smiled broadly at her and his chest swelled with pride. Once she had got over the shock of being fussed over so much she sighed frustrated, " O.K., now I'm all done up etc. are you going to kill me? Because I really don't want to spend too much time here so could you please speed up your little dance and get on with it." Voldemort waved his hand at his followers and suddenly they all stopped dead. "Hermione, it is time for me to tell you…I'm your…well, you see…it's like this…" Voldemort was growing increasingly pink trying to find the right way to say it. Eventually he gave up and pushed Malfoy forward, "Oh, you tell her!" He mumbled hurriedly. Draco sighed heavily and looked straight into Hermione's eyes, he felt a sharp twinge somewhere in his stomach…he had never felt this before- and he didn't really like it either. He had a sudden urge to grab her and kiss her till he died of suffocation. Ooh, he thought, this is bad…this is very bad. Damn it to Hell I think I might have a thing for Granger!! Draco sucked in the cold night air and pushed his thoughts away with a shudder. He avoided her gaze though – he thought it was safer that way – and addressed her casually, "Granger, much as I hate to tell you this…" He paused for dramatic effect and saw Hermione wriggle in frustration…yep, he confirmed, he definitely had a major thing for her. "…well, you are about to meet your real father – in fact, you've met him already. He is…" He paused again – he loved his dramatic effect all right! He stepped back and pointed his arm at his master, "…Him. Good old Voldemort."  
  
Her eyes grew so wide Malfoy feared that they might pop out of her head. " He can't be…no…this doesn't make any sense…HOW?" Voldemort skipped forward at this point ready to tell his whole story. "You see sweetie, your mother and I got it on one night in a barn…and you were the result. It was before I was really powerful, but once I gained my amazing power I had trouble keeping you – I was advised to get rid of you… for your own sake as your mum didn't think you'd like having a Dark Lord as a daddy – heaven knows why not! But I listened and I gave you up for adoption. Unfortunately, at the wizard adoption centre no-one wanted a baby who had my blood in it so you didn't get any offers. So as a last resort we sent you to a muggle adoption centre. You were snapped up there as no one knew who I was. And you know the rest. I would have come for you but…you know thanks to that Potter boy I didn't have a body so that was a minor hitch." He smiled expectantly up at his daughter who stared in horror back. "Listen, I don't know why you think this – anyone could match my description…why do you think I'm your daughter?" She breathed out loudly and looked desperately around her. " Err…well I just sort of know! It is definitely you. Definitely." Voldemort seemed happy with his reply…Hermione didn't. "Right, just let me out of these ropes and give me some time to think. O.K.?" She sounded tired and agitated. Voldemort agreed but only if she let Malfoy accompany her so she didn't run away. She reluctantly agreed. Malfoy on the other hand was jiggling on the spot in anticipation. This was going to be really fun.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down to the nearby stream (well, it might have been a stream a long, long time ago – it now looked more like a half dried out trickle of pee. Hopefully it wasn't.) and sat down. Hermione looked down at her black, silver and green dress, up at Malfoy, over to where the charmed bonfire was still blazing and back to the dress again. She then gazed up at the stars for a couple of seconds before finally bursting into tears, much to Draco's alarm. Draco reached out and awkwardly patted her on the back. Hermione snapped back to reality and realized that Malfoy was still there. She tried to run away so as to hide her tears. She found herself flat on her stomach in the Stream of Pee. "Sorry about that, master told me not to let you out of my sight." She glared up at him with something that was desperately trying to be hatred but not quite succeeding. He smirked back. "All my life has been a complete lie!" She sniffed sitting up in the mud. Draco laughed, " No need to sound like a cheap angsty chick flick!" he was still getting those twinges in his stomach that made him feel very uncomfortable in Hermione's presence. " I think there is every need! I am the daughter of my best friends enemy! Almost everyone's enemy! Well, I think I can safely say that my chances of being head girl have just gone completely down the drain!" She stood up and stomped her foot harshly, "ow!" she wailed holding her leg. She was covered in mud and to make matters worse she began ripping bits of her dress of, "I HATE THIS! WHY, WHY, WHY??? GRRRRRRRRRR" she then chose Draco to take her anger out on by attempting to kick him in the shin, she missed and ended up kicking him right where it hurts. He doubled over in pain and groaned from his curled position on the floor. Hermione sat down in triumph and said, " Well, now I feel better. How about you?" she looked down at the agonised face of Draco who muttered the words, "Fine, just…fine." Before heaving himself onto the stone next to Hermione. A loud horn sounded in the distance, " Err… we better get back – I think Voldie wants to sort out where you will sleep tonight." She grumbled something presumably cruel under her breath and stomped off with Malfoy at her side back into the ring of eagerly awaiting Death Eaters. She had to admit…she wasn't hating all this attention. And, with sudden realisation…she didn't think she was hating Draco either! 


	7. at the Malfoy Manor

With this new revelation buzzing through Hermione's brain she walked back to the centre of the Death Eater circle and waited for her new found Dad to speak. " Right, lets get started then, eh? First of all I think we should establish where we should place her special DD mark. Then we can move onto where Hermione can sleep." Voldemort flashed a loving smile at Hermione, which she returned with one of hatred. "Wait a minute…don't I get a say in all this?" Hermione was just about to stamp her feet when she remembered how much it hurt last time. Voldemort looked at her blankly, "No, why?" At this some of the Death Eaters sent their master an exasperated look. " Anyway what does DD mean…you wrote it on my dress robe as well." She glanced down at her dress, which was now ripped to bits after her mini tantrum a few minutes ago. " It means Dark Daughter…catchy donchathink? I came up with it myself. Oh, and I see you have managed to rip your dress to shreds…we will bring you a new one tomorrow." He waved an impatient hand at her clothes and then shoved some of his servants off to heat up his wand so he could write DD in his daughters skin. Once they had left Draco, Lucios, Hermione and Voldemort stood awkwardly waiting for someone to do something. "So… it's a lovely night isn't it?" Draco asked no-one in particular. Voldemort who had began whistling Twinkle Twinkle Little Star nodded dreamily and began doing the hand actions to accompany the children's nursery rhyme. Lucios slowly edged away to join his fellow Death Eaters so he could chat about the Quidditch game on the telly the night before. Voldemort had just got to the bit where he did the diamond sign with his hands and sung, "…Like a diamond in the sky…Twinkle…" When Hermione coughed loudly. Both Draco and Voldemort stared at her, " Well, I was just wandering where you were planning on making me live. I mean – you can't just take me from my family…muggle law won't allow it. And plus Harry and Ron are going to wander where I am if I stay with you for too long." Draco smiled at Hermione and began admiring his choice of crush. Well, she is clever, he thought, and she is quite pretty. And daddy certainly wouldn't object, as she is the daughter of the one we live to serve. Well, the one my father serves. I personally would rather serve no one. But still. He snapped out of his day dream upon hearing Voldemorts high pitched laugh. Draco shuddered. That laugh sounded eerily like the clowns in his nightmares. The ones where they offer him candy and squirt water in his face, then they laugh and chase him round the fair with axes…  
  
"Well...I hadn't really thought about that. Umm… I dunno really. Ask him." He pointed at Draco who had began kicking at invisible clowns. "What? Oh, right. Um. Er. I'll think about that one." He mumbled after snapping violently from his nightmare. Hermione sighed heavily, this was going to be a long night.  
  
Just then the gang of Death Eaters appeared brandishing a red hot wand. They handed it to Voldemort who took it and began advancing on his daughter. Hermione stumbled backwards, trying to escape the mad man who claimed to be her dad. She got so stressed out in fact she began to hiccup. An annoying habit she had acquired when she was 5. Draco suddenly leapt forward and yelled, " Master…it is late! Let us do this another time. Hermione has had a lot to deal with tonight. Let us decide where she is to stay." Hermione shot him a grateful smile, which he shot back with a don't- worry-about-it smile. Voldemort paused for a moment before reluctantly flinging the still hot wand into a small and pudgy Death Eater who ran off screaming, "AHHH! MY HAND! MY HAND! IT'S SIZZLING…MY SKIN! HELP! SOMEBODY! MY HAND IS BURNING! NOOO!" and was never seen again except by a new breed of snake in the Sahara Desert. Strangely, nobody noticed this, as they were too busy deciding where Hermione was going to sleep that night. It was decided that she should sleep in the Malfoy Manor till further notice. And Voldemort explained that he would put one of his clever little time spells that would make time stop except where he said it should continue. So all his followers were to continue as usual and not be put off by the stillness of the rest of the world. They departed and Draco and Hermione were both smiling silently as they teleported back to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Once they got there Hermione was pampered by Narcissa for a good few minutes (which would have turned to hours had Lucios not reminded her that the girl needed to sleep) and then shown to her massive room. It had a large double bed in it with silk covers. The room was decorated by ancient paintings of family members and one of Salazar Slytherin who seemed to have his face stuck in a permanent smirk. She opened a draw because it had open me written on it and saw that inside lay a pair of silk pyjamas. The kind she like with the shorts and vest top. They were green and black. She took off her dress robes and was about to unhook her bra when she saw that Slytherins smirk had grown. Damn these wizard paintings, she muttered and threw a rug over the picture who bared his teeth angrily. She put on the P.J.'s and went out into the corridor to find one of five bathrooms. She managed to find a huge blue one that had a hot tub in…she made a mental note to look for this one in the morning. She muttered the words "Accio Toothbrush" under her breath and her Purple Groovy chick toothbrush flew into her hand – although it was cold having just flown halfway across the country (a little old lady has now been put in a mental hospital due to her bizarre ramblings about a flying purple toothbrush). She picked up the toothpaste "Whiter than White – with a star twinkle if requested" and began brushing her teeth. Draco strolled lazily into the bathroom nearest to his room and picked up his toothbrush – green and silver with a snake on – and began brushing his teeth next to Hermione. Hermione!? Oh, he forgot about that…she was staying wasn't she. He was wearing his clothes still and he carried on lazily brushing his teeth. He spat a massive lump of paste into the sink rinsed his tooth brush and then stuck his head under the sink to clean his mouth out – much to the disapproval of Hermione. He strolled back out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. When he was safely in his room he did a little skippedy-hop in the air that made him look like a deranged leprechaun. "Woohoo – Granger is staying…think of the chaos – the mayhem!" Draco got undressed and threw on a baggy t-shirt with his boxers. He sank back onto his bed and without being bothered to pull the covers on closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Hermione went back to her room feeling fairly embarrassed having just been seen by Malfoy in her tiny pyjama's - but then she remembered he had seen her in less than that in the past few days and soon got over it. She climbed into bed and picked up a book on Sea Creatures – the reality behind the legend" and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
Malfoy woke that morning in a mass of duvet and pillows to the sound of running water. He shuddered and opened one eye to peer at the day. He then set about performing his morning ritual of rapping himself in his covers and slowly rolling off the side of the bed with a massive THUMP. He heard a muffled crack from beneath him and felt under his back to find a broken CD, the one he had been studying for fun. He liked the way the colours shone in different ways depending on the light. He stumbled up, leaning on the bedpost and groggily hobbled out of his room. He hammered on the bathroom door and got no reply so walked right in…  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Malfoy stepped back his eyes still bleary from sleep. The yelling was too much for this early in the morning so he stumbled back outside and slumped against the wall waiting for Hermione to get out the bath. Eventually after about half and hour Hermione walked out in a fluffy green towel, her wet hair dripping down her back. She padded down the corridor and out of sight. He watched her go and smirked as he watched her return having gone the wrong way. She flushed and carried on walking. He swaggered into the bathroom and looked around in horror. His bathroom had been taken over by girl things! There was a stray bra lying on the bath mat, a purple tooth brush in the stand, a pack of sanitary towels on the shelf above the toilet and…a spot cleansing face mask plus tee-tree stick in the stand. Damn he was going to have to speak to her about this. He disgustedly picked the bra off the floor with a rubber glove on his hand and threw it across the room. He eventually had a bath – but began muttering things under his breath when he discovered that Hermione had taken his extra large towel so he was left with the one to dry your hair.  
  
He knocked on her door deciding that he had to talk about this. Hermioen answered it in muggle jeans and top smiling cheerily at him. Draco glared back. "Listen Granger, this is not permanent so don't go leaving your stuff around here like you own the place. And don't ever use my towel. Understand?" Hermione snorted with laughter, "Your towel?! Ooh, sorry I didn't know you had a special one!" She shut the door and carried on writing in her diary. Draco stomped off and tried his best to avoid her all day. She may be gorgeous, funny and clever – but she could be bloody annoying sometimes.  
  
Hermione came down to dinner at the end of the day with a broad smile on her face. She had almost forgotten about the previous nights events. Just then Lucios stood up and stated gravely, "You are to meet your father tonight to discuss your future together. I shall be transporting you at 8 pm." And with that he sat down. He was looking as though he thought he was the most important man in the world…well, that is until he accidentally drank the vinegar instead of the wine. "EUGH!" He spat it all out and ran off to the bathroom. In the background Hermione saw Narcissa using her frying pan as a guitar…but she chose to ignore this. Hermione's face fell as she recalled last night. She had to find a way out of this…the tricky thing was going to be how.  
  
After dinner Hermione went to her room to sulk about life. After scribbling Life Sucks about 50 times in her diary a thought came to her. If I could convince Voldemort to think that he had made a mistake he wouldn't give her a second thought. Hmm. She needed someone stupid but who could pass off as Voldemorts daughter. When she said the word stupid she immediately thought of Pansy Parkinson. She would love the attention and the birth mark could just be painted on…the hair – oh, that would be easy. She could just convince her it was the latest fashion and get her to use "Mizz Frizz". And her eyes could be fixed with a simple "Eye Spy – Colour Lie" potion. And Draco would help hopefully. Yes. This could work. And she was going to make sure it would. 


	8. The Pansy Plan

Hermione Granger rubbed her hands together evilly like a fly does when it's about to be sick on your salad. She grabbed her diary again and began writing down the plans. She then looked at her watch and ran to the stairs to rush out to meet her "father" not for long she thought deviously, and she was so busy thinking of how great her life was going to be once she got all this out of the way she tripped and fell headfirst down the stairs. She landed in a heap at the bottom and looked up rubbing her back to see Lucius Malfoy smirking an all too familiar smirk. "I take it you are ready then?" he asked innocently. She grunted something that Lucius assumed was something like yes and heaved herself up from the heavily polished floor. They walked out of the house (well Lucius walked, Hermione hobbled) and mounted his broom. She carried on mumbling about how Lucius couldn't talk having just drank a glass of vinegar, but he was too busy humming an S Club 7 tune – much to Hermiones And My disgust. "I thought you hated muggles?" She asked incredulously. "I do, but they don't half make some great tunes!" He grinned and carried on singing. Hermione scowled and muttered "yeah, and that sure isn't one of them." As she felt the cool night air blow about her as they took off into the night sky. She closed her eyes and imagined that all this wasn't happening, and when she opened them again Hermione saw the deep blue sky stretching for miles with the odd star in the sky and she also saw a cat clinging onto an aeroplane for dear life – or one of them anyway, (It had already used up 6…this was one daredevil kitty!), but she chose to ignore that.  
  
When they arrived Hermione climbed rather clumsily off of the broom and followed Lucius to the area where the ceremony had taken place the day before. A dark hooded figure sat on a wheelie office chair in the centre with it's back to them. Hermione yelled, "Voldemort, turn around." And to her surprise she heard a high squeal of frustration. "No! That's not how you do it! I have to sit here looking scary and then you have to tap me on the shoulder and say in a sweet little voice, 'excuse me sir'. Then I suddenly swivel round in my wheelie chair and bare my teeth at you. Then you scream and step back in horror. Got it?" He finished with an exasperated sigh. Hermione arched an eyebrow, "You've really thought about this haven't you?" she said. Voldemort nodded tentatively. And so Hermione spent the next hour doing different versions of what her dad called The Classic Scare. Then a thought occurred to her…what if she didn't have to bother with this whole Pansy Plan and just asked him if she could pretend it never happened!  
  
When Voldemort finally noticed that Hermione was getting so bored she was staring gormless into space with a bit of spit drooling down her chin he decided it was time to do something else. "So sweetie, what do you want? You can have anything!" He smiled at her encouragingly. "erm…" Hermione thought about it. "Well…if you wanted I could always…oh, I dunno – Kill Harry Potter?!" He urged her…with an evil gleam in his eye. "No. I want this: for you to forget about me and let me go back to Hogwarts and pretend this never happened. Can I have that?" Suddenly the place went silent. Voldemorts chin dropped so low that he had to quickly shut his mouth because ants were crawling in from the ground. "But…but…but…" Hermione glared at him, "Oh, spit it out Volemort!" He sighed and said, "I am sorry but I cannot let this happen. You are my daughter. And," He added with a look of grim determination in his eyes – his voice turned very grave, "We are going to be happy. UNDERSTAND!" He then went back to playing The Classic Stare game again. Hermione sighed heavily, this was not going her way – oh well, she was going to have to use the Pansy Plan after all. Hehehehehehehehehehe…  
  
Back at the Malfoy Manor…  
  
"Malfoy! If you don't get your ass out of the bathroom right NOW I am going to come in and slash your green fluffy towel to PIECES!" Hermione shrieked from the other side of the bathroom door. As she had expected Malfoy came rushing out wearing his other smaller green fluffy towel (this one was another of his favourites) panting, "Alright, alright I'm out – just don't hurt my towel O.K.?!" he stared at her his eyes begging her not to come and kill his favourite towel. Hermione daintily pushed past him and locked the door in his face, making no promises. "Damn you Granger!" Draco yelled as he stomped back to his room.  
  
Hermione cursed herself (not literally – in the non magical sense!) when she shut the door. If this Pansy Plan was going to work she was going to need Dracos help – and chances are he would not be too willing if she slashed up his FGT (fluffy green towel).  
  
She wrapped a towel (not the FGT) around her and left the bathroom feeling lovely and fresh after just enjoying a relaxing time in the hot tub! She approached Draco's room and went to knock…but hesitated – what if he's still mad at me? She thought. But she didn't get to think for long as Draco threw open his door and stopped suddenly when he saw Hermione standing in front of him, her right arm raised as though she were about to knock (which she was of course). "Granger." Draco muttered shooting daggers at her,  
  
"Malfoy." She said in a trying-desperately-to-be-nice tone. "Well, can I come in?" She looked up at him expectantly. Draco sighed and said, "Sure." Of course, the reason he had been so ready to forgive her had absolutely NOTHING to do with the fact that she was only wearing a small towel…and to his relief it was not the FGT. He stepped back from the door and let her in. Hermione gazed around his room, her eyes falling on various interesting magical – and to her surprise Muggle – things lying around. It was a tip, and she would normally have said something or at least glared but she stopped herself as she was trying to get on Draco's good side. After she had inspected his room she plonked herself down on the bed next to Draco and looked him in the eyes. "Draco. I need you…" She paused and Draco blushed and cried, "Me too…oh, Granger!" Hermione just looked at him with confusion and continued, "I need you to help me with the Pansy Plan." Draco went more red than Hermione thought his usually pale face could manage and he said hurriedly, "Err…yeah, I meant "me too – I also need your help with some…erm…some Potions homework." Duh!" Hermione relaxed and smiled although she was of course slightly disappointed. She then launched into a detailed description of the Pansy Plan…  
  
One Hour Later…  
  
Hermione stopped and gasped for breath…boy, had that been hard work! She smiled when she saw Draco nod understandingly and then ask, "What's my role in all this?" Hermione thought for a moment then said, "Pansy idolizes you – so use that to lure her into my trap! Tell her stuff about how it's all the rage to have bushy hair and stuff. Also help me make a polyjuice potion…so I can take her place for a while while we sort everything out – I can say about how I ( I being Pansy) am going away to Durmstrang then,no one would suspect a thing! No one will miss her and she can have a happy life being Voldie's best girl! So will you help me?" She pleaded and to her utter relief Draco looked into her eyes and nodded once more. Hermione jumped in the air and cheered. But when she landed she trod onto an upright pin sitting on the floor. Her cheer morphed into a cry of pain then: "WOOOHOOOO…OOOOOWWWWWW!!" She yanked it out and left the room satisfied. She heard Draco call from his room, "When do I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Hermione called back.  
  
The very next day when Hermione was stuck at home (Voldemort had forbidden her to go back to Hogwarts in case she told anyone), Malfoy was getting to work with his plan. Well, Hermione's plan anyhow. At breakfast Draco had to endure a whole half an hour listening to Pansy's ramblings about the latest witch fashions and how great she looked in them. "…and when I wore it a wizard who looked about 23 smiled at me and…oh you will never guess! He winked at me sweetie! I thought, any minute now he's going to try something, I did!" She looked at Draco searching his face for any kind of jealousy. There was nothing there but boredom, but Pansy failed to notice. "Did he do anything in the end then?" He asked monotonously. "Erm…no. But he looked as though he was just about to! Probably just shy! Ahh…the darling." She smiled sweetly at Draco. To Draco the only thing sweet about that smile was the bit of candy stuck between Pansy's teeth. He shuddered, but pulled himself together. "Pansy…honey…your hair is still straight I see." He glanced at her hair that looked like something out of a Sleek and Shine advert. She patted her hair insecurely, "Well of course! Er…why wouldn't it be Draco, sweetie?"  
  
"Well, I heard from a very reliable source that Thick hair was what was hot right now? Didn't you know?" Draco tried to sound casual. At this point Pansy's face turned into an extremely ugly scowl, "What? Er…sorry I really gotta go! Bye Draciee!" She walked off swinging her hips as much as she could, making her look like she had a snake in her pants. Draco snorted with laughter into his drink. This was going to be more fun than he could possibly have hoped for!!!  
  
Pansy walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for dinner with thick and bushy hair followed by her little gang of gigglies who had also mashed their hair up beyond recognition. Pansy smiled down at Draco who forced a smile back. He leaned in to her and whispered intriguingly, "I love the new hair…meet me outside the Forbidden Forest at 11pm. don't be late." And with that he turned and swaggered out of the Hall leaving Pansy to smile boastingly at her gang of gigglies. She fluffed up her new hair with er hand and tucked in for some dinner.  
  
Up in his room Draco cursed himself for trying to be suave and leaving without eating. He tried to ignore the loud rumblings of his famished stomach. He began to strip down so he could change into something sexy, not that you don't look sexy all the time draco, he told himself. He stripped down to his pants and stood in front of the mirror. He was admiring his reflection whilst singing, "I believe in miracles…since you came along…you sexy thing!" Hermione appeared looking quite disturbed in the room. "Aggh!" He screamed, like a little girl, "What the Hell are you doing here??" She blushed when she saw his bare chest and apologised over and over as he hurriedly pulled on some clothes. "well, you see I apparated here…just a little trick I learnt over the Summer! And I came to tell you that I will be waiting in disguise at the edge of the forest for you to meet Pansy and get the hair." She looked pleased with herself having mastered the apparition spell at last. Draco eyed her suspiciously, "How do you know so much about polyjuice potions?" She just brushed an invisible fleck of dust from her cloak and began twiddling with her hair as though she had not heard him. He was too tired to push it. He left that night to meet his "dearly beloved" Pansy to get this hair from her…and knock her out in the meantime. "Let the Games begin" He muttered to himself. Then he kicked himself painfully in the ankle as he realised how corny and cliché that was. 


	9. Kidnap

Down beside the Forbidden Forest a bored and grumpy Pansy stood magically filing her nails. Silly Dracie, he should be here. Oh, well, I'm sure I can get him to make up for it, Pansy smiled to herself as she pictured the things she and Draco could do. She ran a hand down her smooth curves – boy, did she know that she was hot…well, she thought she was anyway. She saw a dark, tall and muscular figure strutting to wear she stood in her pink dress. Draco ran up to her and embraced her in an intimate hug, leaving him to glance over Pansy's shoulder trying to spot Hermione in her disguise. He frowned as he looked around and saw nothing that had eyes. As he scanned the forest edge he saw a tree wink at him. Malfoy did a double take and mouthed to the tree, "Granger?" and he got a branchy thumbs up back. Shit, she was mad. He had his little plan all worked out, although it was going to be a bit embarrassing in front of Granger. He chose to ignore her little green face and got to work.  
  
He rubbed Pansy's back rhythmically and kissed her cheek. She smiled and attempted to hitch her skirt up even higher (god knows how it could get any higher!). Shit, no! Draco thought, but naturally he didn't actually say that. Instead he whispered in her ear, "Later Pansy. The best till last." He breathed a sigh of relief and got back to kissing her. He stiffened slightly as Pansy began peeling his shirt off but tried to just "go with the flow", even though it was becoming increasingly difficult when the Herm- tree was looking less green in the face and more red-tinged. The truth was that Hermione had never even kissed anyone for herself (I mean you have to feel sorry for her – her only choice was Ron!Harry is too besotted with Cho.)and felt very uncomfortable watching her enemy kissing some girl – and possibly more.  
  
Over the next hour Hermione had to endure Draco and Pansy stripping down to their undies and kissing and moaning. She shuddered as she imagined what would happen if she waited too long. In fact, she was so busy shuddering and imagining she failed to see Draco giving his secret wink that meant that Pansy was defenceless enough for Herm-tree to waddle up and bonk her on the head with a rock or something. He had to cough very loudly and stamp his foot discreetly before he managed to get her attention, which had the effect of a deranged man with an itch trying desperately to stand still when he had an alligator in his pants. Naturally Pansy got slightly worried by this. But then she looked down at his muscular chest and – pouff – all was forgotten.  
  
Hermione picked up a near by rock and slowly shifted forward hoping that her victim wouldn't notice. She stood over Pansy and raised her arms Horror Movie Style and even added the deranged look to her eye for effect. With a swift or at least as swift as you can be when you are wearing a plastic tree blow she brought the rock down and made a nasty clunking sound as Pansy was knocked unconscious.  
  
Draco immediately jumped up from beneath the semi-naked girl and picked up his clothes. "Thanks. I didn't know how far I was going to have to go before you would whack her." He began pulling his trousers on. Draco smirked as he realised Hermione was looking slightly traumatised by the whole fiasco. "I…have…never…been…in…a…situation…like…that. I…hope…i…never…am…again." Hermione managed to choke out still in shock. Thoughts in her brain were jumbling around and ended up being pretty scrambled: Draco. Pansy. Clothes. Gone. Kissing. Doing…eugh.  
  
She then ordered her brain cells back into…order and spoke to Draco, "Right, you take the legs I'll take the head. Got it?" Draco smiled and nodded. He picked up the legs and tried to ignore the view he got of Pansy and her panties. Now it was his turn to shudder and imagine. Together they teleported yes TELEPORTED – Lucius had persuaded his important friends to make a loophole for them back to the Malfoy Manor. 


End file.
